sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Die Hard Trilogy 2: Viva Las Vegas
| genre = Third-person shooter, light gun shooter, racing | modes = Single-player }} Die Hard Trilogy 2: Viva Las Vegas is a video game developed by n-Space and published by Fox Interactive for Microsoft Windows and PlayStation in 2000. It is a sequel to Die Hard Trilogy, which was based on the ''Die Hard'' series of action movies. Like its predecessor, the game features three distinct genres; a third-person shooter, a light gun game, and an action driving game. However, unlike Die Hard Trilogy, which featured three separate storylines based on the first three Die Hard films, Die Hard Trilogy 2 features a single original storyline that alternates between the three genres throughout the levels. Gameplay Plot John McClane is living in an apartment in New York City until he receives a phone call from Kenny Sinclair, his best friend in the NYPD, to come to Las Vegas. Kenny was appointed as the new warden of the Mesa Grande Prison and is throwing a party in his honor. McClane accepts the invitation. At the party, McClane gets into a brief conversation about a prisoner named Klaus Von Haug, and meets Reese Hoffman, the owner of the Roaring 20's Casino, and his secretary Elena Goshkin. However, during the party, a prison riot occurs and Von Haug escapes from his prison cell, which meant it was up to McClane to defeat terrorists again. As the game progresses, it is revealed that Kenny, Reese, and Elena are all in on the terrorist plot in their attempt to control Las Vegas. McClane dispatches them all, with Kenny being saved for last. Reception | Allgame_PS = | EGM_PS = 6.17/10 | GameFan_PS = 70% | GI_PS = 7/10 | GamePro_PC = | GamePro_PS = | GameRev_PS = D | GSpot_PC = 3.8/10 | GSpot_PS = 6.3/10 | GSpy_PC = 64% | IGN_PC = 5.7/10 | IGN_PS = 3.5/10 | OPM_PS = | PCGUS_PC = 34% | GR_PC = 60% | GR_PS = 59% }} Die Hard Trilogy 2: Viva Las Vegas received "mixed" reviews on both platforms according to the review aggregation website GameRankings. IGN's Sam Bishop criticized the PlayStation version for failing to perfect any of the three gameplay genres featured, and stated that "there's really nothing to enjoy". He did give credit to the generally solid framerate and decent animations, despite bland textures. Game Revolution described the music as "awful" and criticized the same PS version's camera for allowing the player to see through walls. Additionally, the light-gun segments are noted as being terrible, despite praise received in the original game. Of the driving segments of the same console version, the review states that "whoever designed this part of the game should be sent to prison". References External links * Category:2000 video games Trilogy 2 Category:Light gun games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:Racing video games Category:Rail shooters Category:Third-person shooters Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games featuring female antagonists Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games set in the Las Vegas Valley Category:Windows games Category:Fox Interactive games Category:Video games set in Nevada